Trois
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: A tale of what happens when a man becomes bored with the ordinary. But what do you do when the extraordinary becomes dangerous? Features Ken Kennedy, Triple H, MVP, John Cena, Dave Batista and others.
1. A problem with Boredom

_Author's Corner:_

_I know I have absolutely no business starting a new story when I have like 5 that need to be updated, however, when I get stuck I always start tinkering with the other stories in my head and see if one of them don't update themselves. So with that, on with the completely smut filled _Trois.

_This chapter contains strong sexual content…what, you're surprised?_

_Torque_

_I love my wife...I love my wife. I swear to God I love my wife._

David Bautista looked down at his beautiful wife of three years. The sun radiated off her beautiful toffee colored skin, glistening off the Shea butter lotion she used at night. He admired her, she was a beautiful biracial butterfly and he never refrained from letting everyone know it. He loved his wife; she was everything a man could ever think to ask for her. She was educated, she was cultured. She was intelligent and classy. She was sexy, she was curvaceous, she was adventurous and she was awesome in bed.

_So why am I so fucking bored?_

He had tried everything under the sun to get some spice back into the interactions between him and his wife. Not that she was the blame; she would do everything asked of her with no complaint. She was dedicated! If he wanted his dick sucked, her lips were around it before he could get his pants down to his ankles. If he wanted to hit it from the back, she was bent over with a smile…He looked at her again, he couldn't help it. Her beautiful sun kissed locks flowed against the egg crème colored sheets and set them off perfectly; soon she would open those hazel orbs of hers and smile at him with a set of lips so luscious that they brought him to his knees on the regular. He sighed, running his hands down his face.

True to word she opened her eyes and gave him a sexy hooded grin, "Morning amante." She purred to him, running her fingers down the soul patch on his chin.

"Morning sweets," he kissed at his wife's cheek.

"How did you sleep?" she asked as stretched. Her body was so scrumptious in that white cami and barely there boyshorts it made his cock jerk to attention.

"Good, what about you?" he asked running his fingers down her slender arms, traveling down her ribs finally to circle her cute tear drop belly button of hers.

She giggled, "I slept well," she got up from the bed. "I better get going; I have to be at the airport for my flight in an hour."

Dave sighed as he watched the sight of his half naked wife leave the bed. The woman had an ass that the good Lord himself had to have made on a Saturday because even _he_ would've had to sit back for a day and admire his work. He had the entire package. He had a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets. He had a woman who was ambitious, driven, demure and fiery all at the same time. He had a woman who could turn his body inside out with a single look in her sexy hazel eyes, so he had to ask himself the last insane question.

_Why the hell am I bored again?_

_­­_-

Dave shook his head, "I don't know what to do about her."

"Smooth" Paul Levesque, John "Baby Face" Cena, Ken "Bling, Bling" Kennedy and Montel "MVP" Porter were looking at the best friend in confusion. What in the hell did he mean what to do about her? They not only had the cure all for what to do _about _her, they had it for what to do _with _and _to_ her. But no wanted to step out of pocket with "Big" Dave Batista.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?"

"You going to have to forgive us Big," Montel started. He was the only black boy in the mix. He was about six feet tall, deep brown eyes with a muscular build. Montel ran his hands over his freshly twisted braids, "we don't understand the problem here."

Dave drew out a breath, he didn't understand the problem his damned self, which is why he was at his favorite bar with his four best friends having an intervention.

"Things have changed."

The four men exchanged looks, "What in the hell do you mean things have changed?" Ken Kennedy asked. Ken was also about six feet tall with a muscular build with platinum blonde hair, a knack for chewing gum and being extremely blunt. "If I had a woman that was even remotely near your wife the only thing that I would change is what position I fucked her in." The men burst into laughing for two reasons, one, what Ken said was the truth, two because only _he_ could get away with saying it. Ken acted as if he hadn't said anything even remotely insulting; he just bit into his sandwich waiting for Dave to explain himself. There was no one who had ever wanted to slap the hell out of one person more than he wanted to slap his best friend at that moment.

"It's not like that Bling," Dave said.

"So what's it like?" Paul chimed in; he could read his friend perfectly and already knew what the problem is, "because you just sound bored."

"You're bored?" John asked disgustedly.

"Yeah," Dave blew out a tired breath, "I am bored."

"How the hell are you bored?" MVP asked. MVP had seen Dave's wife, was there the day he met her. Watched her five foot five inch frame step around in those four inch fuck me sandals like it was nothing. Her body was the product of many days in the gym and her skin was something out of a Neutrogena commercial. And damn did he ever want her to pull that mid back length hair of hers so he could yank on it while he bent her over.

"I just think I need a better woman." Dave said quietly.

"How the hell do you find a woman better than Ambreal?" John shook his head in disbelief. "What the fuck are you looking for if not her?"

Dave shook his head looking around at his four friends for help, "I don't know."

-

Ambreal Devynne Diaz-Batista stood in the foyer wearing something guaranteed to blow her husband's brain to the back of his skull. She was wearing a very sexy black satin teddy with thong back. A satin ribbon laced up the front leaving her sides and back bare. She completed her look with a pair of four inch stiletto sandals so she could show off her fresh pedicure.

Her russet skin was glistening and giving off the faint scent of her signature Shea butter scent. As she admired herself in the hall mirror she couldn't help but smile. Who wouldn't? The sexiest man on the planet was hers and hers alone and when he walked through the door his sole purpose would be to make her cum harder than the time before and she knew he could do it.

_Ooh Lord, but I crave that man._

She heard his key in the door and knew it was time for some action.

"Am?" he called out to her. "Ambre—," he turned the corner and found his sexy little wife bent over the foyer table appearing to check her lipstick, "al." He finished her name. "Damn baby."

She turned to face him, her hazel eyes screaming sex at him. She knew exactly how to hold her husband in the palm of her hand. She slid up on the table and crossed her long legs. "You like?"

His answer was to unzip his pants as he walked over to her and open her legs. Pushing the small piece of fabric to the side he pushed himself inside her, "I love."

Ambreal held on to her husband as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside her. Once he reached his hilt he pushed himself inside her at a rapid pace hitting her spot over and over with each stroke, making her hotter and wetter for him.

"Fuck baby," she hissed as he continued to push into her heat. "Damn."

His response was to pull out, pull her down and bending her over the table. Forcefully he held her by the neck pinning her body on the table with his bigger frame pushing into her over and over.

"You just wanted daddy's big cock in you didn't you baby?"

"Yes daddy, fuck you feel so good."

Standing up at his full height, still pinning her down to the table he fucked her so hard he thought they would both end up in traction. The sweat collected between them making their bodies slick with their passion. Ambreal's voice could be heard bouncing off the walls of their Mediterranean style home. When she came she screamed until she was hoarse from it.

"Fuck," he moaned as he emptied his seed inside of her. "Fuck."

The couple made their way up to the bedroom, climbing comfortably into each other arms and fell into deep relaxation. David fell asleep first giving Ambreal plenty of time to just admire her husband.

She had everything she wanted in her life. Her business was successful and she was the top chef on the continent. Her clients varied from Diddy, T.I. and Mariah Carey to Gwyneth Paltrow, Reese Witherspoon and Ethan Hawke. Not to mention her restaurant chain, _Divinity _was the hotspot amongst all A-list celebrities. She named it that because she claimed her food was the closest to heaven you could get on this earth. She had a wonderful husband who could easily take care of her without her wealth, who loved her unconditionally, could fuck her backward and who she would easily go to the ends of this earth to please. Life was great.

_So why can't I shake the feeling that something is way beyond fucked up?_

A/N: Just something that I'm tinkering around in my head with…let me know people.


	2. The Plan

Any moment Ambreal's plane was set to touch down at BWI airport. She was still smiling over the night of passion that she and Dave shared. It was mind-blowing as always but try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling that something was so very seriously awry in her home. She didn't like secrets; she also didn't like to pry so technically she was stuck. She let her husband's thoughts be his own. After all, they were married, whenever he wanted her help with his increasing anxiety she would be there for him, for now, it was just probably something he want to work out on his own.

"Mrs. Batista, I just wanted to brief you on your itinerary before we land," Said Stacy Keibler, her personal assistant.

Ambreal just nodded, she doubted very seriously that she would hear any of it. This feeling she had just wouldn't go away. It was numbing and she was afraid if she didn't get to the bottom of why she was feeling this way she would snap.

But how did one go about accusing her husband of something she hadn't even fully thought out herself? Meaning, she just had an aching feeling, no basis, no evidence, and no real reference point. If Dave didn't want to slap the taste out of her mouth for the sheer stupidity of it all she would be surprised. They were happy, they loved each other. There was no distance, no standing off and no nitpicked arguments. They were one of the most blissfully happy couples they knew.

Stacy snapped her notebook closed, "And that's about all of it."

Ambreal snapped out of her mind meld long enough to nod at the young girl. Fair enough, this wasn't going to get her anywhere. She was going to just have to trust her husband.

"Thank you Stacy," she nodded, "we'll meet again when we land."

If I am going to trust my husband and everything is fine, why do I get the nagging feeling that things are getting ready to go above and beyond fucked up???

-

"I want a threesome."

"Don't we all," said MVP. "That's what Skinimax is for."

"I'm going to ask Am if she's down." Dave said casually.

John had to put down his beer just to make sure he wasn't under the influence when he hauled off knocked the holy hell out of his friend.

"You want to do what?" Ken asked.

John put his hand up as Dave opened his mouth, "Don't."

Paul smiled, only because he and his wife were in to shit like that. "I know some people."

MVP rolled his eyes, "Of course you do. Look Dave, we all _want_ a threesome. Shit, double the pleasure, double the fuckin' fun. But not one of us, with the exception of ring a ding kid over there," he nodded his head toward Paul, "is married. You better think about that shit long and hard before you go asking Ambreal some ignorant shit like that."

"Has she even expressed a desire to do something such as?" Paul asked.

Dave shrugged, "No."

"Then what in the hell makes you think she's just going to be gung ho about letting another broad in her bed?" MVP asked, "Because I know we're not talking about another dude."

Dave baulked, "Hell yeah I'm talking about another woman. I know my wife; all she needs is a little stroking."

A little stroking my ass, MVP thought to himself. Ambreal might've been half Portuguese but she was also half black, and knowing the sista in here if she didn't fuck Dave up on sight he damn sight had better not eat anything she puts on his plate for the next six months.

"Okay," Montel nodded. "We'll see."

-

It was four days later when Ambreal was set to be home and Dave was bustling around the house like a madman. It wasn't everyday that a man proposed the idea of a threesome to his wife so he knew that the atmosphere had to be above and beyond perfect, if such a thing was possible. He had her favorite slow jams playing softly from there iHome device. The aroma of eggplant parmesan was wafting through the air. A bottle of white wine was chilling by the table. He was sautéing the mixed vegetables when he heard her walk through the door. No biggie though, there was a note with vivid instructions as to what he wanted her to do. He would tease her senses to the point where she wanted to do what he was asking but all must be done delicately or Dave would find himself a eunuch.

Ambreal walked through the door and saw the note in her husband's handwriting, _Go upstairs and take a bath, it's already run._

He wants something, she mused to herself. She knew her husband like she knew her own body; she knew when he was up to something. She peered around the kitchen to see him standing there, perfect cinnamon skin, no shirt, slacks and an apron he'd brought for her the day he proposed: the caption_ Taste it, it's good._

"Hi baby," she said dropping her suitcase on the floor and her briefcase and Fendi clutch on the chaise lounge.

He just pointed to the door, "Follow directions Am." He said.

"Babe," she stifled a yawn. "I just want to sit with you and talk a bit."

"Later," he said not bothering to even turn around.

She smirked behind him, _yeah okay. _"What's this all about Dave?" she asked not moving from the threshold of the living room.

Without missing a beat he said, "Ambreal Devynne Diaz-Batista, go get your sexy ass in that bathtub."

Her smirk still intact she sauntered upstairs to follow her husband's instructions. She knew he wanted something, something big. Her only question was what? She would find out when he told her. She said she was going to trust her husband and was going to stay true to that. She peeled out of her business suit on the way to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing in her wake. She entered the bathroom and was floored. Her clawed foot tub was surrounded by her favorite Wet Kisses incents and her favorite Dancing Waters candles. As she lowered herself into the heated tub, she realized that he'd drawn a milk bath for her. She allowed all the stress, bad ideas, doubts and insecurities to flow out of her. Her beautiful husband after a long trip is downstairs making dinner, had drawn her bath and went so far as to make sure her senses were flooded with her aroma therapy scents. There was no disruption in her home and she would not add any.

She opened her eyes to find her darling man standing over her bath water. She hadn't realized it but she'd been so relaxed she'd fallen asleep.

"Enjoy your bath?" he asked.

She stretched in reply, standing in wait for him to wrap her in that fluffy towel he held for her.

"Oh your bath isn't done just yet." David sat down the towel and produced a bowl of yogurt.

"David, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just sit back and close your eyes," he whispered and proceeded to massage yogurt into her scalp. The cool feeling on her heated flesh did wonders to relaxing her body and the scent of it mixing with the milk that was already in the tub sent her senses into a whirlwind. Using gentle strokes of his fingers he rubbed the yogurt into his wife's hair, he read somewhere that the yogurt would help with the texture and conditioning of her hair and would help to relax her.

Ambreal sat and enjoyed the scalp massage; David had never gone to this extreme to make her comfortable. Whatever he was getting ready to ask her was getting ready to top the charts. Whatever the case may be, she decided that she would listen to it with an open mind and an open heart.

The next thing she knew David was pouring water through her locks waking her from her sleep a second time. She was surprised that the water has remained warm because she had been in the tub what seemed like hours. She then realized that Dave had a hot kettle beside him so he could add warm water to her milky bath.

"Come on out sweets," he cooed to her, helping her out of the tub and into a fluffy towel he just pulled out of the dryer as she slept.

"Amante, amante," she said with a sleepy grin, "that was perfect."

He smiled handing her a glass of Reislin, "That was nothing. That was just to get you warmed up."

She smiled at him, showing him that single dimple in her left cheek. "Okay then." She said sleepily. Dave loved when she spoke when she was sleepy. Her voice dropped down to Girl 6 octaves and made her so saucy and sultry.

He held up a night gown for her to wear, it was lilac, satin and laced front and would fit beautifully around her thick thighs. "Slip into this and meet me downstairs."

"Okay baby," she said to his back quietly.

Ambreal had always been one to follow her husband's directions and today would be no exception. Sliding into the gown she was shocked by how well it fit her and how stunning the color was. He was really riding this for all it was worth, _I hope he doesn't do something to kill this moment. _She thought to herself.

-

When she came downstairs she was blown away by her husband's thoughtfulness. He had already prepared her plate, poured her a fresh glass of wine. There were candles everywhere and Usher's "Here I Stand" was playing through their iHome device. She smiled at him. He knew she loved this song.

"Come sweets," he said, "eat."

She sat down and ate, during the meal watching her husband closely. She couldn't shake the fact he was overcompensating somewhere along the way. She was trying her damndest to just enjoy the meal but as much as her husband loved her he'd never gone to this extreme.

"So cut to the chase amante," she said with a sly grin, "What do you want?"

He feigned innocence, "Want? I just want to make you happy." He said.

"Yeah okay David Michael," she said still smiling.

"Well now that you say something," he said returning her grin.

A/N: Hey I'm baaaaack!

~Arie


	3. On the Table

She sat and waited for the next thing he was going say. She knew that there was something behind her husband's sudden need to be so damned sweet.

"So what is it David?" she said. Now she knew that her feelings weren't out of order.

"I want you to hear me out on this sweets." he wiped his mouth, "And I want you to be open minded."

She picked up her wine glass and sat back. She trained her hazel eyes on him, "Okay, let's hear it."

"I want a threesome," he said with a grin.

Ambreal cocked her head to the side processing what he husband had just said to her. Surely she hadn't heard him right.

"Come again,"

"I'd like to," he smirked. "I want a threesome."

Ambreal did a mental check to make sure she didn't taste anything strange or smell anything weird in the dinner or the wine because certainly her husband was on drugs_._

_Yeah, okay. Let's play._

As Ambreal sat at her living room watching her husband pick up the mess she made she silently apologized. Silently. Once again her temper had gotten the best of her, but it wasn't everyday that she listened to her husband ask her to bring another woman into her nuptial bed. Surely he had been listening to closely to the exploits of his friend Paul and his swinging wife Stephanie. But that was good for them, that wasn't good her and her husband.

Ambreal was good girl, raised in a good home. Sure, she went out of her way with her husband, toys, positions and lingerie, but he was her husband and now her _husband_ was telling her that she wasn't enough for him. That in fact, he was bored with her. He didn't say that, but then again, he didn't have to.

"Am?" David approached her from the doorway.

"Why David?" her voice quivered as she spoke. She took a deep breath; this was not the time to be weak. There were apparent issues in her home and it was time for her to grab her testicles and be as big a man as her husband. She steadied her voice, "Why?

He hesitated before he spoke; telling her that he was preparing to lie to her; or at the very least, placate her.

"And before you serve me that self serving macho crap please remember that you are a married man with no pre-nup."

"I just want to try something new Ambreal."

"Try something new? Try something new?" she bit her lip as she fought tears, "What about all the new stuff we've tried." Then she had a sickening thought, "Are you bored with me?"

"Of course not," he was quick to counter. "I just thought something we could try together. This is for both of us."

"No, this is for you." She told him, "At least give me that much." He hung his head but didn't answer her. All the answer she needed. He didn't give a damn about sharing, this was indeed about him. Selfish. "What if I decline? Are you going to leave me? Step out on me? Are you already stepping out on me? I mean really David."

He advanced a little closer to her, "No Am, you are my heart; no woman would ever come before you or between us. I just wanted this to be something we said we did."

She looked over to her husband; he was an absolutely stunning piece of work. Cinnamon skin was drawn over muscles so defined the man looked as if he had been attacked by a machete. The thought of sharing her man revolted her but what she wasn't willing to do for him another woman would be and she would be damned if she was going to lose her man. That thought sickened her further. Surely their love was stronger than that, but men have cheated for less.

"Come David, sit." he inched closer to her, sitting at the end of the chaise lounge. "I won't pretend that I'm not pissed off at all of this, but I also won't pretend that your request is outrageous. These are the times we live in. I mean look at Paul and Stephanie, and they are as happy a couple as I've ever seen."

"Ambreal,"

"I'm not finished David," she said. "I'm going to ask you one very important question."

"Anything,"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course," he said.

"No, do you love me?"

"You are my wife Ambreal Devynne Diaz-Batista, I love you with everything in me; you and you only."

"Good, because I swear to everything decent and holy that if I get an inkling of anything otherwise, I will make your life hell."

David gave her a sly smile, "I know it."

"Good," she said climbing in his lap. "Now fuck the bad taste out of my mouth."

_You think you've got game. Only because you've never played me, _she smiled as her husband attacked her neck.

--

"So, how did it go?" Paul asked as he walked into Dave's house.

"Well at first she went ballistic."

"As we all knew she would," Montel said as he followed John in.

"What the hell do you mean 'at first'?" Ken asked.

Dave shrugged, "Just what I said, at first she went ape shit. You know Am and her temper." Boy did they? The all looked around to see what kind of damage she caused, "She just threw her plate."

Montel shook his head, "I told you man."

"Well, afterwards she said even though she was pissed she wasn't going to pretend that these weren't the times we lived in," he looked over at Paul. "She said you and Stephanie are about as happy a couple as she'd ever seen so."

"So what?" John asked.

"So I think she's going to go along with it."

Montel just smirked, _yeah okay. _"Well way to go man."

Dave smiled big, "Thanks man, but let's wait to see if she doesn't punk out."

"Ambreal is a lot of thing Big D," Montel chuckled, "but a punk isn't one of them."

The boys laughed remembering why Dave really had to tatt his left biceps. His wife was lethal.

"We'll see."


End file.
